Ink jet printing systems typically operate by applying ink from one or more print cartridges onto a print media such as paper. The print cartridges contain multiple nozzles that may be controlled to selectively eject ink. Servicing the print cartridges between print jobs, or periodically during print jobs, often allows such printing systems to function more reliably and to produce higher quality images. In some applications, however, such as those utilizing print cartridges that remain in a fixed position relative to a web of print media moving past the print cartridges during printing, servicing the print cartridges can be difficult. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.